


Elf

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been seen by a human, which was bad, much worse than watching them, but what was even more forbidden, what was practically unthinkable, was that John did not take the memory from Rodney as soon as it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf

John had always rebelled against the rules of his people. He found them stupid and unfair, and in his mind that justified if not _demanded_ breaking them.

At first he just ventured a little further out of the forest than was allowed. He never understood why he wasn't supposed to fly as fast and high and far as his wings would carry him.

Then he started watching people, hiding behind the frame of the window or in bushes and trees. But then he met Rodney. Not meet as in made his acquaintance, because that was strictly forbidden. No, he saw him playing in his garden or rather working on something so intricate and complicated and wonderful that John had no words.

He came back the next day and the day after that and every other day even after Rodney had finished building his wondrous machine. He watched Rodney come home after school and work on a project or read a book until long after his mother had told him to go to sleep.

All of this was of course against the rules, but it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the day that Rodney caught John sitting behind his shoulder watching him as he did the thing in his bed that John didn't understand, but that made his body tingle all over and made him wish he had a body that would allow him to do what obviously brought Rodney so much pleasure.

He had been seen by a human, which was bad, much worse than watching them, but what was even more forbidden, what was practically unthinkable, was that John did not take the memory from Rodney as soon as it happened.

So he had continued on, breaking the rules every day as he visited Rodney and talked to him and shared his frustration about not being able to learn what he really wanted to know, like how fast his wings would really carry him, and listened to Rodney talk about his day, which often involved a lot of complaining.

He also sometimes watched Rodney as he did that thing in his bed and after one such occasion when Rodney had called out his name, John had kissed his cheek. It was the greatest rule-breaking yet, for when an elf kisses someone he binds himself for life. But John did not care. He didn't want to marry another elf and be stuck in the forest forever with their stupid rules.

He had come to love Rodney and even if he knew there was no chance to ever really be with him, he gave his heart freely to Rodney because he wanted to be close to him forever.

Then one day Rodney said he wished that John was human and John didn't dare hope. He hesitated to mention even the possibility because it had been generations since such a thing had occurred.

"What?" Rodney had said, because he _knew_ John and could read that something was on his mind.

"There is a way, but it is very unlikely."

So John had told him that if Rodney, too, would give his heart to John, bind himself to him forever, he could become a human.

John's hope died, when he saw the hesitation in Rodney. What he didn't tell him was that a kiss and a promise weren't enough. You _really_ had to feel it in your heart and mind for it to come true.

They kept spending their time together, reading and talking, and one time when Rodney was doing the thing he did in his bed, he turned to John, who was standing on his shoulder, and told him he loved him and kissed him.

John's heart stopped, literally stopped and he felt pain as his body crumpled together.

"John?"

Rodney placed him on the pillow, helpless and worried, but John couldn't soothe him, for the pain was too great as his wings fell off his body and his last breath was drawn from him. He started flying, without his wings, without his body.

"Rodney!" he shouted, but Rodney couldn't see him, could only see his little body lying on the bed.

Then suddenly there was a bright light and instead of his hand-sized elf-body there was a human body, without wings and more hair and the thing that would allow him to do the thing that Rodney did in bed.

John felt himself lowered again into this new body and then it was dark and he gasped his very first breath in this new life.

"John!"

John opened his eyes and saw Rodney's face hovering above him.

"You really meant it," John said.

Before Rodney could ask what he was talking about, John pulled his face close and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to see this expanded. And even back then I wanted to write Rodney/Elf!John porn. Maybe one day.


End file.
